Boys Next Door  Seddie
by skittles254
Summary: The book Boys Next Door gets a character change. Seddie One-Shot


_This isn't MY plot line at all, its from a book called Boys Next Door by Jennifer Echols_. _Its about two best friends who act like they're going out in order to make the people they REALLY like jealous. This scene takes place at a party at a house on a lake.  
>ITS NOT MY PLOT, I just thought it would be fun to try and put a seddie twist on this really funny scene in the book.<br>I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>"Let's sit here." Freddie suggested, and motioned to the part of the dock we were standing on. We both sat down, me curling one of my legs up under myself and setting the other in the warm Arizona lake water. Freddie set both his legs in the water, scooting closer to me.<p>

I smiled, not daring to glace at Brad and Carly sitting a bit farther down the dock from us. "So what's your plan?"

Freddie laughed as if I said something funny, so they could hear us. Then he mumbled, "I was thinking..." he cleared his throat, "we should kiss."

"What?" I asked, my smile fading from my face. "But-"

Freddie smiles big, probably to make up for my underacting, "We've already covered everything else," he mumbles. "Going on walks, hugging, spending almost every second together. That's the only thing we haven't tried."

I shivered in my bathingsuit even though Freddie's pullover was like a dress on me. When I agreed to help him try to win Carly from Brad, I didn't think of this. Yeah, I do like Brad and would love to be with him, but i'm not sure if it's worth it if I have to kiss this nub. But, on the other hand it's not like he's the worst kisser... Ugh, what am I saying?

I pursed my lips together dissaprovingly, shook my head, and turned the edges of my mouth up. "Whatever," I said quietly, "just do it."

He tilted his head forward, "Are you sure?"

I took a deep breath and scooted a bit closer to him, "Yeah." I could feel heart starting to quicken. Freddie's eyes darted from my lips, to my eyes, lips, eyes and finally just shrugged. He leaned forward slowly then.

It felt like my life flashed before my eyes. Carly and I in fifth grade, the first time we met Freddie. Playing soccer, tripping all the other kids and blaming their shoelaces. Falling asleep in history and getting sent to the principals office because apparently I exceeded my maximum number of naps in school for that week. Freddie leaning in to kiss me that night on the fire excape, which of course faded into this moment. I put my hand on his chest to stop him, just two centimeters from my lips. His eyes shot open and he gave me a puzzled look.

We just stayed there like that for I don't know how long, five seconds of five hours. Finally I dropped my hand and my gaze, looking down now to the dock we were sitting on.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, I was jus-" he suggests.

"No. I do!" he gets a funny look when I say this which makes me blush and flustered, "I mean. No, I don't. Well-" I stop to catch my breath and catch him laughing at me. I scowl at him and he stops.

We sit there for a while, silent and looking at all the other people at the party, listening to the music blaring through the doors and fire crackers going off. Finally after about five minutes I crack, "I've never, you know..." he looked up at me and waited for me to continue, "'made out' with anyone before..."

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked me. I looked up at him. "Sam, it's just me. It's not like-" he stopped himself then continued slower and lower, "it's not like we haven't kissed before..." I huffed then and looked down at the dock them back at him. He had a bit of a smile when he said, "And i'll go easy on you." and he winked.

I punched him in the arm then, but not as hard as I ussually do. He laughed. I shook my head and smiled the tiniest bit myself.

"Ready?" he asked, suddenly serious.

I stomach flipped hard as he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. I shut my eyes so hard I was worried they might explode and clenched my fists. But then he leaned back slightly. I opened my eyes thinking it was over just as he was applying the pressure back, forcing my eyes shut again. My lips were immovable but relaxed as he slipped his tounge in (never thought I would say that) just slightly, then he leaned back again. His hand gripped my neck lightly.

I started to get the hang of it. I moved my lips in rhythm with his as our mouths got disturbingly reaquainted. Each second I slipped into a deeper and deeper light-headedness, the more confidence I got even though my hand was still tightly clenched.

I don't know how long it was untill his fingers drifted over my bound fist. His hand froze over mine and he started rubbing his thumb over my tense knuckles. I don't know what happened, but somewhat automaticly my muscles got relaxed by this. My own fingers spread out by themselves and he entwined his with them, as if claiming a prize of his.

Not that I would have minded if my hands were his at this moment. While his hand that was entwined with mine was doing this weird yet soothing massaging thing with my hand, his other hand that was previously on my neck was never still. Sometimes it was running itself through my hair, sometimes it was on my shoulder.

He pulled back after about five minutes or so. I couldn't tell. He leaned his forehead on mine and I smiled, having no control over it. He was smiling too. His smile faded though after a few seconds, and he jerked his head back. I was confused for about two seconds untill I turned around realised what was wrong.

Carly and Brad had left.

A long time ago it must have been, because they were no where in sight. I looked back at Freddie and he turned his attention to me.

"That was..." Freddie starts.

"Weird," I finish for him. But at the same time he says, "Nice,"

Our eyebrows go up in suprise at the same time and we look away. We stay silent for another length of time I couldn't keep track of. A side effect of the spinning in my head.

"Nice?" I finally ask him.

He squeezes my hand he had never let go of, "Kinda..." he says in a shaky voice.

I look up at him and he's looking back at me. A small grin grows on my face.


End file.
